


Tough Love

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya wants a sleepover. Shingo has a king size bed. Yuuya probably expects a good night's rest, but what he doesn't know is that Shingo likes to hog the bed and beats up unsuspecting bedmates in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiraskeeperofgenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/gifts), [miscellanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/gifts).



Notes: Blaze and James will be the end of me. And so will SawaYuu. I am so sorry for what you're about to read.

xxx

It was a dreadful idea to begin with, and only Shingo knew how horrible the night would be until Yuuya had the pleasure of experiencing the terror firsthand. He and Yuuya had been officially seeing each other for a month when Yuuya finally blurted the request. “You should invite me for a sleepover.” 

So it wasn’t quite a request, but it was enough to make Shingo’s cheeks burn and his heart race. “Wh-what?”

“A sleepover. You know. We can watch movies in bed and eat junk food and maybe cuddle.” Yuuya looked away as he said the last part, but it was Shingo who had reason to worry. The prospect of having Yuuya sleep in his bed with him meant that Yuuya would probably never want to have another sleepover again, and Shingo would hate to ruin their relationship because he couldn’t keep still when he slept. 

"We can do those things _without_ having a sleepover," Shingo protested, trying to spare Yuuya from getting kicked off the bed in the midst of sweet dreams. Heck, the only other time Shingo slept with anyone in his bed was when Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Ootomo had insisted on renting a romance comedy to watch. It had been late, so they all invaded the bed as opposed to sitting on the floor under blankets. And sure, having four people in his bed was not the brightest of ideas no matter how big his bed was, but the fact that they had all fallen asleep before the movie ended and had the nerve to wake Shingo up countless times during the night to tell him to stop throwing kicks and punches had been disheartening enough to prevent Shingo from ever wanting to have another sleepover. Granted, those three had come back to watch movies again and had never once minded falling asleep beside Shingo--no matter how many times Shingo sleep-abused them--but they were a special lot, and Shingo didn’t want to wake up to Yuuya’s pretty face littered with bruises.

But he couldn’t say no to Yuuya. Not when those big, red eyes peered at him with such hope. "But I'm warm and don't take up much space." 

Honestly, Shingo hated himself for always giving in to Yuuya, but there was no helping it—Yuuya was, as much as Shingo hated to admit it, always one step above him. And he did look very warm. “Yeah, fine, we can have a sleepover.” 

Yuuya shouted a cheer and wrapped his arms around Shingo’s neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to his own school. Shingo, however, was left to imagine all the horrible bruises he’d leave Yuuya as Yuuya innocently tried to sleep beside his boyfriend.

xxx

“You sleep on that?!”

Shingo raised a brow at Yuuya’s surprise and snorted, “Of course. Someone of my importance needs a big bed.”

Yuuya rolled his eyes, dropped his bag on the floor, and threw himself onto Shingo’s bed. The smell of clean linen, faint cinnamon, and lavender—the latter two what Yuuya assumed was Shingo’s favorite shampoo or soap or lotion scents—engulfed Yuuya. It was a pleasant feeling, so much so that Yuuya found it hard to turn over and sit up. “You should bring food and maybe get the movie ready.”

It was Shingo’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh no, Sakaki—”

“Yuuya,” came the muffled voice from the bed. They were dating, and Yuuya was growing tired of reminding Shingo to address him by his first name. 

“Yuuya,” Shingo muttered, grabbing Yuuya’s ankles and attempting to pull him from the bed, “You’re helping since this was your idea.”

“But I’m your guest!” 

“You’re still helping, unless you want to sleep on the floor by yourself.”

Immediately, Yuuya threw himself off the bed and grinned at Shingo. “Aye aye, captain! What snacks should I grab?”

xxx

Three hours into their sleepover, half the snacks Yuuya had raided from Shingo’s refrigerator were gone, the laptop’s screen was black, and both Yuuya and Shingo had fallen asleep before either of them could change out of their school uniforms.

It didn’t take long for Yuuya to wake up though. Shingo’s hand had somehow found Yuuya’s cheek and decided to press uncomfortably against it. After moving away and rubbing his eyes, Yuuya sat up and glanced at his boyfriend. “Really? You have a giant bed, but you still take up most of it? You’re worse than my cat.” Yuuya knew Shingo hadn’t heard him, for the boy didn’t even stir, so Yuuya gave Shingo a shove and hoped the boy got the idea.

He didn’t.

A second after Yuuya had lied back down and snuggled beside Shingo, a foot connected to Yuuya’s shin. It was not as painful as Yuuya expected it to be, but the fist to his face as Shingo turned around and smothered him was most definitely painful.

“Shingo!” Yuuya forced his head out of under Shingo’s arm and pouted at the sleeping boy. Was he tormenting Yuuya on purpose? If so, a smack to the face with one of his feathered pillows wouldn’t be a problem, right?

“What in the world do you think you’re doing,” Shingo shouted after the pillow made contact with his face. Apparently, Shingo _had_ been asleep. 

“You smothered me first,” Yuuya whined. He flopped the pillow onto the bed and lied back down, grinning at the glare his boyfriend was sporting. “Let’s just go back to sleep,” he said, hoping Shingo was too tired and would call it a truce. 

And it worked. For a while anyway. Shingo muttered a few curses, but the second Yuuya had snuggled up beside him, the two had fallen asleep. At some point during the night, however, Shingo had decided to claim the entire bed as his own. Granted, the bed was Shingo’s, but Yuuya didn’t want to suffocate under Shingo’s weight or, worse, get pushed off the bed. 

After sitting up, Yuuya sighed. Somehow, he had been pushed to the very edge of the bed. “Definitely worse than my cat.” But Yuuya had a solution for his cat problems, and he would use it on Shingo if the boy was going to be so difficult. Carefully, Yuuya slid down the bed just enough so that his head came to rest on Shingo’s chest. Shingo was less comfortable than a cat, but Yuuya would take his new pillow without complaints. 

“What’re you doing now?”

Yuuya frowned and looked up at Shingo who was wearing a sleepy pout. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“You’re on top of me.”

“You’re pretty perceptive for someone who just woke up.”

Shingo frowned and told himself not to punch Yuuya while he was awake. “I’m not your human pillow, Sakaki.”

“Yuuya.”

“Yuuya. How do you expect me to sleep?”

“You’ll be a fine pillow,” Yuuya insisted, trying to hide a smile as he wrapped his arms securely around Shingo.

“Oh yeah? Well, I bet you can’t hug better than the great Sawatari.”

“Are you challenging me to a hug duel?” For his answer, Yuuya received a couple of warm arms pulling him into a tight embrace. His cheeks felt warm, and he was suddenly happy the room was dark enough to hide his blush. “Is this really all you’ve got, oh great Sawatari?”

Shingo huffed, gave Yuuya a tight squeeze, and moved a hand to Yuuya’s hair. The red and green locks were soft, much softer than Shingo imagined they would be. In fact, running his fingers through Yuuya’s hair was soothing in a way, though not as soothing as Yuuya’s arms returning the squeeze before a soft cheek nuzzled into his chest. “If you think you’re going to win, you're dreaming,” Shingo commented as he mentally told himself not to think so much about the warm body beside him. But he couldn’t quite stop himself from relishing the tenderness of Yuuya’s form pressed comfortably against him. 

“I think you’re the one dreaming,” was Yuuya’s only answer before he moved his hand to Shingo’s shoulder and began drawing circles on his arm. Knowing very well that Shingo was ticklish, Yuuya waited for Shingo to shudder and move his free hand to grab Yuuya’s. The second their hands touched, Yuuya interlocked their fingers and chuckled. He pressed Shingo’s hand against the mattress and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m still the better hugger,” Shingo insisted in between a yawn. 

“Doubtful.”

Shingo snorted and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to stop smiling like a fool. But he couldn’t, for he realized two things before he drifted off to sleep: he was going to win this round because Yuuya would fall asleep first, and Yuuya wasn’t lying when he said he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're going to have to nurse me back to health," Yuuya said as he touched a bruise on his cheek.
> 
> "I told you we could do those things without having a sleepover, didn't I?" Shingo crossed his arms and snorted. They were both still in bed, lying on their backs, Yuuya with several bruises on his face, arms, and legs. Honestly, it's what Yuuya deserved for being so persistent. 
> 
> Yuuya pouted, rolling onto Shingo once more. Their gazes locked, and Shingo cursed himself for falling for Yuuya's tricks. 
> 
> "Fine, I'll nurse you back to health."
> 
> Yuuya cheered, "I'll want breakfast in bed and maybe a back massage and--"
> 
> Shingo frowned, wrapped his arms around Yuuya's waist, and silently promised himself never to invite Yuuya for another sleepover. Ever.


End file.
